


Eleicm

by sstlltss



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Riding, Sex Toys, Violence, 下药, 前后同时刺激我也不知道叫啥, 双龙, 强迫, 手铐, 昏迷中性行为, 米开来只存在话语/心理活动里, 非常变态快跑啊, 骑木马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstlltss/pseuds/sstlltss
Summary: 2019年12月的flo con以及2020年元旦的北京slo无料抹布flo灵感来源是con前夕flo和摄影师拍的图，咬着他的丝巾并且自己拉紧。写跑题了，各种变态ooc，谨慎阅读。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 26





	Eleicm

-  
“我突然有个好主意。”  
“什么？”  
“你脖子上那个，丝巾，把它摘下来。”  
-  
“这就是你说的好主意？”  
“充满对抗，富有张力，摇他妈的滚。”  
-  
“它有名字吗？”  
“名字？没有。”  
“我以为你的所有东西都有名字。”  
“我？当然不是。我有个朋友倒是喜欢给东西起名，还喜欢在上面涂涂画画，就像动物标记领地。不过既然你问了而我也挺喜欢它……Eleikm吧，E-L-E-I-K-M。”  
-

弗洛朗坐在录音室里，试图找些灵感，却盯着搭在椅背上的丝巾出神。Eleikm。他也不知道为什么自己要给一条丝巾取这样的名字，可能因为当时它被对方绕在手上的样子让自己想到了那个热爱起名和标记的朋友。说起来倒是有一段时间没联系了，上次是什么时候？三个月？两个月？总之是恭喜他演唱会成功。他当然收到了party的邀请，不过当时他几乎是下意识地说：“Naïm需要人照顾。”  
Naïm确实需要人照顾，但也不是非他不可。

晚上弗洛朗在酒吧，Zaho带着Naïm回加拿大，留下他一个人准备即将到来的中国之旅。中国，他坐在吧台的角落想。他已经去过很多次了，上海，北京，上海，北京，没必要紧张。【可这一次不一样。】他听到一个声音对他说。【闭嘴。】他回应。【可这一次不一样。】【……】弗洛朗放弃对抗，仰头把酒喝完准备离开。  
“再来一杯吗？”弗洛朗停下手撑在吧台上支起身子的动作，花了一秒钟时间思考这声音的来处，却被对方当做是在犹豫：“给这位先生来一杯……”弗洛朗转身准备道谢并离开。“……old fashion.”  
弗洛朗坐了回去。

弗洛朗觉得觉得自己疯了。  
但他确实半推半就地带着一个半小时前还是陌生人的青年走在回自己家的路上。  
【够可以的】那个声音对他说，【你想他了。】【闭嘴。】【你想他了。你甚至想他到会因为一杯old fashion和陌生人上床。】【闭嘴。】【再过两个路口就到家了，莫特先生，你还有5分钟时间后悔。】  
“这附近好黑啊，我把手电筒打开吧……嘿，你看这个！”弗洛朗闻声看过去，却被突如其来的强光晃了一脸。紧接着抬起来试图挡住眼睛的胳膊就被人抓住并扳到背后。柔软的肚子失去保护，跟着就受到重击，弗洛朗受痛弯下腰干呕，却被一块布蒙住了口鼻。他闻到一股高中化学实验室的味道，最后随着后脑勺的一个撞击彻底失去了意识。

弗洛朗醒来的时候发现自己半躺着，而双手双脚被捆在……这是哪儿？卧室？床上？他试着挣扎了一下，但除了一阵哗啦啦的金属碰撞声以外再没了动静，也许是手铐。而随着身体的轻微扭动，他感受到了一点异样，于是他低头看向自己的身体，比起自己全身上下只剩下一条内裤和自己脖子上的丝巾以外，他更震惊的是自己的……屁股，因为那里正插着一个不断震动的东西——当然，被内裤勒住压紧而没有掉出来。“操……”弗洛朗没来得及吐出口的脏话被自己下意识收紧肌肉后更为明显的冲击塞了回去。这时他听到一个声音：“他好像醒了，我去看看。”跟着响起一串脚步声。  
那个声音的主人走进房间，是酒吧的青年。他笑着对上弗洛朗的眼睛：“醒了？有什么想问的吗？他们过来之前你还能得到一个回答。”“这是哪里？你们要干嘛？”“只能回答一个，前面那个我不能告诉你，不过后面的答案不是显而易见吗？”青年耸了耸肩，回头招呼隔壁房间早已迫不及待的人过来。弗洛朗看到青年背后出现的人影站成一排，3个人，除了他在酒吧认识的青年以外，还有一个看起来稍年长些的和一个稍年轻些的。青年弯下腰弹了一下依然尽职尽责的震动棒，满意地看着弗洛朗不适地扭动，接上刚才的话：“操你。”说着他不知从哪里变出一把剪刀，在所有人的注视下剪开了束缚着震动棒的内裤，失去了束缚，震动棒迫不及待地从弗洛朗的肠道内滑出，带着一点亮晶晶的液体。滑出来时它仍在震动，轻碰过敏感点时弗洛朗没能把那声惊呼完全吞下，换来3人的轻笑。青年看了看弗洛朗尚未完全闭合的后穴，说了句：“应该可以了。”于是另两人走到他身边，开始捣鼓铐住他的手铐——当然，视线几乎没有离开过他的身体。  
弗洛朗当然不是第一次在别人，甚至是男性面前赤身裸体，但面对一群眼神炽热、不知道会对自己做什么的陌生人？他开始为今天晚上自己所做的每一件事后悔。震动棒不知道在他屁股里已经塞了多久，但直到它毫无阻碍地离开自己的身体，弗洛朗这才感觉到自己的屁股里到底有多滑。按理说不应该，除非他——或者说他们——还“好心地”为他涂了足够的润滑剂？更何况他自己屁股里塞了个……这个尺寸的东西，而他甚至没有什么疼痛感——只有酸胀——难道说他们还为自己做了扩张？但他来不及猜测，就感觉双手一松，跟着就是一句别想逃跑的警告。也许是铐了太久，他的手腕和胳膊都有些麻，但他没空在乎这个，因为为首的青年人已经脱完了衣服，试图将早已充血变硬的阴茎塞进他的后穴。  
弗洛朗当然不是没有和男的上过床，也不是没有被男的操过屁股，但……从他和米开来分开之后就再没有过了。如今熟悉的感觉再度袭来。今天一天他仿佛就笼罩在米开来的阴影下——先是那条丝巾，又是old fashion，以及虽然他不想承认，但无法回避的、被人操的时候熟悉的舒适感。【被强奸的时候还想着他呢？可没有药包含这个功效，这次你可别想辩解。】  
“你可真是个婊子，被男人操过多少次了，硬这么快？”青年的声音把他拉回现实，他这才发现自己的阴茎已经贴着小腹了——不知是因为想起米开来，还是因为被蹭过了敏感点。青年已经把自己的阴茎塞得快到底了，而他甚至没有过抽插的动作，只是一味地往里顶——仗着弗洛朗的后穴里扩张良好且留着大半润滑剂。就快吃到底了，这时青年一挺腰，弗洛朗被顶得蜷了一下，肠道因为动作的变化而更加明显地感受到异物的存在，被刺激地一缩一缩。“啪”的一声，弗洛朗不用想也知道自己屁股上即将浮现一个红印。“婊子还挺会吸人是吧？”青年说着，又一下顶到最深处，连着几次，弗洛朗甚至怀疑他想把阴囊也一起塞进自己屁股。  
此时在边上已经自己撸硬的两人也站不住了。年长者和青年眼神交流，于是青年停下动作，把弗洛朗向自己后方拖了点距离，重新一顶到底又抽插起来。年长者迈上床，趴在他身上，捏着他下巴要他吞下自己的阴茎；与此同时年轻者把自己的阴茎递到了弗洛朗手里。就这样，弗洛朗忍着嘴里的腥臭和下身的肿胀感为三人“服务”。不得不说，至少青年做爱还是很有技巧的。一会儿是次次顶到自己最深处，阴囊撞在自己屁股上，一下一下拍出清晰的响声，让他怀疑自己是否小腹上都会有肉眼可见的突出；一会儿是快速地抽插，敏感点被反复摩擦，让他甚至来不及呼吸，两者之间切换毫无规律。曾几何时也有这么一个人在床上喜欢这样。  
年长者抽出阴茎，示意青年换个姿势，于是弗洛朗被青年就这么翻了个身，又把他往后拖了一下让他跪在床边，半身趴在床上。后穴里的东西随着翻身碾了180度，弗洛朗和身后的人同时喘了一口。年长者半躺在床上，捏起弗洛朗的头要他继续为自己口交，年轻人也同样把自己的阴茎又塞回他手里。不知过了多久，青年似乎快要达到高潮，抽插得越发快速用力而没有章法，弗洛朗被操得没法含住年长者的阴茎，手上也再顾不上。年长者于是自己撸动阴茎，和青年先后射了出来。弗洛朗的头发上甚至都有年长者的精液。  
青年舒了口气，从弗洛朗的身体里退了出来，带出一些黏糊糊的液体。弗洛朗正要缓口气，年轻人已经绕到他身后，借着这些液体又一口气插了进来，用力顶弄起来。他下意识想向前逃离，却没想到看起来年轻的这位力气比他想象的大——当然，也可能是因为药的作用——反倒双手掐起他的腰把他往后撞，次次撞到最深处。没过多久，他也随着一声低吼射在了弗洛朗身体里，拍了拍他的屁股退了出去。但他没有直接离开，而是拉着弗洛朗的丝巾把他拽了起来。弗洛朗不知多久没有活动又被操得发软的双腿差点站不住，后穴没法闭合，往下滴滴答答着不知道是两人的精液还是其他的什么东西。  
年轻人把他拽到了似乎是他们三人刚才在的地方，年长者接手了弗洛朗的丝巾，而被拽着向沙发走去的他惊讶地看着年轻人走到一边拿起了一瓶润滑剂，蘸了一些之后塞进一只手指开始自己给自己扩张。  
年长者把他拉到沙发边，自己坐下后把弗洛朗转了个身背对自己，掐着他的腰就往下按，青年也从沙发上起来帮忙。他虽然比起刚醒来多少恢复了一点力气，可依然不足以对抗两个人的力量，被一口气按在了年长者的阴茎上，结结实实吃了个满，甚至因为姿势的原因，年长者的阴茎到达的地方比前两人都要深些。“抬头。”身后的人命令道，同时拍了一下弗洛朗的腿，又用双手把他的腿向后掰开了些。弗洛朗抬起头，他这才发现面前是整面墙的镜子，而随着腿被向后掰开，自己的后穴吞吃对方阴茎的样子一展无遗。年长者又拍了一下弗洛朗的屁股，腰往上顶了一下。他随着身下阴茎的顶弄而被顶起，镜中自己尚未释放过的阴茎也随着一抖。弗洛朗甚至能看到自己随着对方阴茎的退出而翻出来的一些粉红色软肉，他下意识地低头逃避，却被年长者捏着下巴强迫抬头注视镜中的自己。  
这时坐在年长者身边的青年往自己的阴茎上抹了些润滑剂，又把它抹均匀。年轻人这时已经自己扩张完毕，和弗洛朗并排坐在了青年身上，一口吞下了青年的阴茎，脸上露出夹杂着些微不适的愉悦表情。之后年长者和青年开始抽动起来，身上的两人逐渐无法控制住自己的呻吟。这真是疯了，弗洛朗想。  
可他没想到更疯的在后面。  
年长者先射了出来，走到一边开始摆弄一个不知道什么机器。年轻人从青年的身上下来，坐在之前年长者的位置上，接手了弗洛朗的后穴。可他在抽插了几下后就慢了下来，附在弗洛朗耳边轻声说了一句：“玩过‘双龙’吗？”弗洛朗想起了什么，拼命摇头，身体也想要逃离，可却被轻笑了一声的青年按住双肩，又坐了回去。身下的年轻人不容他拒绝地贴着自己的阴茎塞进一只手指，把弗洛朗原以为早已到达极限的后穴又撑大了一分。这下他真的感到疼了，可被人按住双肩他只能原地挣扎。“再动的话撕裂了我可不负责哦。”弗洛朗闻声身体一僵，只好强忍住身体的排斥，但还是会条件反射地一颤一颤。整根手指都塞进来了，可年轻人并未听从弗洛朗从嗓子里挤出的几声求饶就此罢休，而是完整地抽出手指，又贴着自己的阴茎这次是塞进来两根。疼痛加剧，而青年却把弗洛朗面前视线让了出来，腾出半只手强迫他看着镜子里的自己是怎样又吞下两根手指，进入他体内的两根手指又是怎样张开成剪，拓展他肠道空间的。弗洛朗几乎无法动弹，随着身体的颤抖眼睛逐渐湿润，眼角滑下一滴生理性泪水，滑到脸颊上又被青年舔去。  
似乎是觉得准备得差不多了，年轻人招呼了一声抽出手。就着这个姿势转了90度，顺着沙发的方向半躺下。青年听到招呼也侧躺下，对着年轻人。年长者走来帮忙，按住弗洛朗的肩就这么往下压；与此同时躺下的两人握住自己的阴茎往弗洛朗的后穴里塞。龟头还没完全进来，可吃痛的弗洛朗眼泪掉得更快了。年长者嫌他的“non”烦，把他的丝巾拉到嘴的位置，多出来的一截被他转了半圈拧紧，于是弗洛朗只能发出意义不明的嗯唔，只有他拼命试图摇着的头和不断落下的眼泪表现了他的绝望。弗洛朗最终还是吞下了两根阴茎的大部分，随后3人顶的顶压的压，把他的后穴撑开到前所未有的大小。  
最后先是年轻人拔了出来，年长者看见了也松开了手。之后青年在他身体里转了90度，又变成了坐在沙发上的姿势。年轻人站起身，弗洛朗却没想到他撸动着自己的阴茎慢慢坐在了自己身上。整个晚上没有被照顾过早已硬得不行的阴茎突然进入了一个充分润滑的甬道，自己还随着身下人对自己的顶撞而顶撞着前面人的屁股，没几下弗洛朗就和年轻人一起迎来了高潮。高潮前的铺垫太多了，让他眼前几乎一片空白。而高潮时他收缩的后穴也让身下的青年终于射了出来。  
就在弗洛朗以为自己终于能被放过时，年长者又拽起了他的丝巾，把他带到了刚才收拾的机器面前。弗洛朗这才发现这是一个机械马，而当他的视线移到马背上时，他几乎绝望了——那里立着一根说长不长说短不短的棍，放在这样一个位置，任是没见过，他也猜到了这机器的作用。  
年长者解开了他的丝巾，在弗洛朗疑惑时用一只手指顶着塞进了他的后穴。他不用想也知道他现在后穴里吃着半个丝巾会有多羞耻，但他也没有时间想了，因为另两人已经过来把他架上了马。在用之前的手铐穿过马脖子上的特制凹槽，又把他的脚用机械马上的脚铐铐好后，三人按下了机械的开关。青年人满意地看着马上的棍顶着丝巾操着弗洛朗的后穴，拍拍随着机械马的起伏而叫着的弗洛朗的腿：“什么时候你射了，今天晚上就算结束了。放心，我们会把你送回家的。”弗洛朗看着他们，不住地求饶，可三人只管看着他的表情撸动自己的阴茎。马的摇动速度越来越快，弗洛朗的叫声越来越大，不知道过了多久，他记得他似乎是射了出来，随后就失去了意识。

**Author's Note:**

> 一些想补充的：  
> 1\. 三人有给弗洛朗下药，扩张润滑之后塞在他屁股里再用按摩棒堵住的，我也不知道有没有这种药，不要试图在虚拟世界寻求真实了。  
> 2\. 化学实验室的味道指乙醚，乙醚不能立刻麻醉所以直接打晕。弗洛朗醒来之后力气不足有乙醚的效果在。具体乙醚有没有这个效果参考第一点最后半句。  
> 3\. 青年怎么知道弗洛朗家并且可以拦路打晕的呢？因为弗洛朗准备带青年回家的时候青年问过比较详细的位置，在离开之前青年说去厕所给同伴通风报信来着，所以本身三人就是狩猎来的。  
> 4\. 其实比起强奸/轮奸更倾向于意料之外的gangbang，不过本质上也确实是强奸没有错，只是后来弗洛朗因为药和情绪（想念米开来）的双重作用自己也有享受而已x  
> 5\. 本来想写三人其实是有些优雅的，毕竟确实给弗洛朗做了扩张润滑，但是dirty talk实在是真情流露，之后就放飞了（sigh


End file.
